


Two government creatures talk into a bar

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Talking During Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Майкрофт просто не может перестать решать воображаемые проблемы Гарри, а тот и не против.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter
Kudos: 32





	Two government creatures talk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two government creatures talk into a bar...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337088) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Едва только дверь открылась, и Гарри обернулся посмотреть, кто это был, как со стола тут же полетели перья и смятые выпуски "Ежедневного Пророка".  
— Тебе сюда нельзя, — заявил Поттер. Он упорно не смотрел на фотографии, хихикающие над его покрасневшим лицом. — Ладно, я понимаю, что ты уже здесь, но тебя здесь все равно быть не должно.  
Майкрофт покрутил зонт еще пару раз, нарисовав на полу невидимые эллипсы, прежде чем спросил:  
— Разве?  
— Это территория Министерства! — Гарри почувствовал, что начал закипать, но ему было почти все равно, потому что тот, кто переместил большую часть финансового отдела на Мальдивы, появился впервые спустя несколько лет. — Хотя бы дверь закрой!  
— Мамочка всегда говорила, что мы произошли из семьи министров, — Майкрофт наклонил голову. Его брови иронично изогнулись, но через секунду все исчезло. Гарри никак не успел это прокомментировать, поэтому просто раздраженно отвернулся. Однако Майкрофт, привыкший к вниманию к своей персоне, ткнул кончиком зонта ему в спину.  
— Ауч, — возмущенно фыркнул Гарри. Он сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы не обернуться. — Не хочешь это на тролле испробовать, а? Вдруг министерская кровь тебя защитит.  
Майкрофт шагнул ближе и бегло пробежался взглядом по бумагам. Гарри всегда завидовал, с какой скоростью он это делал.  
— Это какая-то новая маленькая неприятность, которая беспокоит прославленного Гарри Поттера?  
— Не такая уж и маленькая.  
— Я мог бы уговорить нескольких, хм, высокопоставленных коллег посмотреть на твоих троллей, — сказал Майкрофт, собирая бумаги и складывая их в идеальном порядке. Гарри покачал головой, отчего несколько прядей упали на лицо почти в таком же хаосе, как до этого валялись бумаги на полу. Он очень старался не смотреть на Майкрофта. Если Майкрофт не видел проблему, проблемы не существовало. Гарри надеялся, что это и с ним сработает. — Или брата, если пожелаешь.  
— Шерлока? — Как только Гарри представил, что потребуется целых два отдела для поездки в Финляндию, а еще и эти тролли, то сразу решил, что его чуткий сон это не перенесет. — Благодарю, но, уверен, тебя одного будет достаточно.  
А потом он сделал огромную ошибку. Он обернулся.  
Он не должен был считать простой зонт таким занимательным. Однако было очень сложно забыть, что они с ним делали в последний раз долгой одинокой ночью, когда Гарри планировал уничтожение старых сетей Лестрейнджей, а Майкрофт, улыбаясь, кончиком зонта стучал по его груди, словно строгий учитель. Ну или еще парочку других моментов и мест, где этот зонт побывал. Сейчас обнаженный Майкрофт сидел в его кресле, одной рукой держась за рукоять зонта, а второй обхватив свой член.  
— Достаточно?  
— Ага, — отозвался Гарри. Он какое-то время смотрел на Майкрофта и думал о популяции троллей, а не о растущем бугре в собственных брюках. — Почему бы нам не поговорить о моих проблемах?  
Майкрофт медленно пожал плечами.  
— Подойди и скажи, что ты хочешь.  
— Ну, видишь ли, на севере происходит странное биологическое явление… не мог бы ты не подносить эту штуку так близко к моей заднице? — сказал Гарри, оседлав бедра Майкрофта. — Ты не поверишь, как неловко было объяснять происхождение моей последней травмы.  
— Могу себе представить.  
Гарри позволил Майкрофту разобраться с рубашкой, а сам потянулся к брюкам, а затем и к белью. Ну почему Майкрофт не мог прийти домой, где было так удобно ходить в маггловских футболках без блядских пуговиц.  
— Начальство говорит, что мы должны послать авроров. Не только меня, но и двух авроров, можешь поверить? Ради шестнадцати огров.  
— Ради троллей и огров, — поправил Майкрофт. Ему наконец-то удалось снять с Гарри одежду и обхватить рукой его член. Он так достоверно изобразил то, о чем думал Поттер, что тот почти засмеялся, однако почти сразу подавился воздухом, когда Майкрофт начал медленно водить рукой по всей длине. — Ты был бы слишком занят. Я действительно думаю, что существуют физиологические различия между троллями и ограми, которые стоило бы принять во внимание. Учитывая склонность одних вести себя подобно тупым недолюдям, британское правительство верно решило привлечь разные группы реагирования.  
— Разные группы… что бы вы там ни делали, от нас вы не сильно отличаетесь. — Майкрофт провел ладонью по головке члена, снова и снова, а потом притянул Гарри к себе за волосы, отчего их носы почти соприкоснулись. Майкрофт был таким серьезным, тогда как Гарри едва ли не дышал ему в рот. — Что сначала?  
— Логистика, визы. — Майкрофт расслабил ноги и развел колени шире, предлагая ему свои бедра, которые слегка поблескивали от пота. И при этом он продолжал охотно говорить о визах. — Ты хоть знаешь, как сложно сейчас попасть даже в страны Северной Европы из-за повсеместной угрозы этих ваших магических интервентов?  
— И как мы… — Гарри прильнул к нему, чувствуя его кожу, наслаждаясь жаром, который дарила его рука. Лицо Майкрофта почти не выражало никаких эмоций, лишь верхняя губа казалась жестче и тверже, чем его член, зажатый между их телами. — ...получим эти визы?  
— Почему бы не воспользоваться Каминной сетью? — спросил Майкрофт. Он прогнулся в спине и теперь говорил прямо Гарри на ухо, между словами едва-едва облизывая его языком. Его голос всего на мгновение потерял свою уверенность, когда Гарри, про себя благодаря мягкость кресла, толкнулся еще раз и скользнул членом ему под мошонку. Поттер с восхищением посмотрел, как при этом дернулся кадык Майкрофта. — Если следовать данным разведки, за ней следят не особо пристально.  
— Это не может быть так просто, — прошептал Гарри. — Просто, — повторил он, когда Майкрофт вдруг свел ноги, став елозить по креслу. — Ты так и собираешься продолж… блять… да. Так просто?  
— Только если ты не хочешь проникнуть на территорию троллей в составе организованной группы.  
Гарри задумался, при этом не переставая покрывать челюсть Майкрофта маленькими укусами-поцелуями.  
— Выходит, если удастся най… кого-то другого, кто… блять, — он запнулся. Майкрофт был такой влажный и скользкий из-за предэякулята, что говорить дальше уже было трудно. — Шерлок...  
— Мы опять говорим о Шерлоке?  
— Ты сам начал с троллей. Мой ген… ладно, твой гениальный план… да, вот так. Мерлин, да.  
Гарри толкнулся во влажной тесноте бедер и откинул голову, не желая больше говорить. Он позволил Майкрофту бормотать ему в шею какую-то нелепицу, двигаясь быстрее, пока наконец все внимание не сконцентрировалось только на его члене и Майкрофте. Тролли подождут и до завтра, а семья Холмс могла ждать до бесконечности. Еще один толчок, жаркий шепот, и волна удовольствия моментально выбила все мысли о работе у него из головы, когда Гарри излился на бедра Майкрофта. Сам Майкрофт продержался всего на пару секунд дольше, прежде чем довел себя до разрядки, притеревшись к расслабленному животу Гарри. При этом он до сих пор говорил что-то об уклонении от датчиков. Но слова как влетали Гарри в уши, так и выходили со вздохами изо рта.  
— А потом нужна будет зачистка, — громко сказал Майкрофт. — Если понадобится, у меня есть ресурсы. Не мог бы ты призвать мой зонт, чтобы я это продемонстрировал?  
— Просто дай уже мне платок, — пробормотал Гарри, устало устроив голову на его плече.


End file.
